The present invention relates to a prize awarding system.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a prize awarding system for commercial or financial establishments (e.g. a supermarket, bank, motorway pay toll, etc.) featuring one or more terminals which may be cash registers, identification card (e.g. credit card) readers, etc.
Commercial establishments are known wherein the workstations consist of terminals of a computer control system featuring a central processing unit. In such systems, each terminal is connected over a data line to the central processing unit which receives and processes data from the terminal, and supplies the terminal with the processed data.